True Love
by ll shadxw ll
Summary: Atsila and Ahyoka have been on Earth alone for over 300 years. After a tragic accident with her lover, Atsila has been doing everything she can to survive and protect her only daughter Ahyoka. So after hearing about her old friends, The Cullens, being in a small town called La Push, Atsila decides to move there in hopes of finding happiness. Will she do so?


"_You are beautiful Atsila," _Onacona whispered as he continued to kiss me.

"_As are you my Imponte," _I said causing him to smile. He pulled back to examine my face. "_Do you really have to go? I'll still follow you to keep you safe." _I said. "_I will always protect you."_

"_I know you will love."_ He stood up pulling me with him. _"I'll keep an eye out for you as we travel. You will follow in the forest, right?" _Onacona's electric blue eyes pierced through me to my soul. I could stare into them forever.

"_Always Imponte."_ Man did I love him. _"Now get going before you're late!" _I laughed, playfully shoving him. _"It won't look good if the Chief is late now will it? Oh! Don't forget the peace offering!" _Tossing him the bag.

"_I shall see you soon love," _He then picked Ahyoka up, tossing her. "_And I will see you soon my bundle of joy." _Ahyoka started giggling grabbing her Daddy's hair. Onacona gave her a kiss then sat her back down to play. _"Don't keep me waiting." _He said as he walked out.

I started getting our daughters stuff together to drop her off at my sister's hut. I have never taken her with me, and I won't start now. It would be stupid of me to risk her life.

"_Good morning Atsila! I see that Onacona has left! Is my perfect niece ready yet? Where is she? There you are Ahyoka! Aunt Awinita miss you!" _My sister came in picking Ahyoka up. All I could do was roll my eyes at her. She always had so much energy.

"_You seen her not long ago," _I laughed. _"And she was just about to come visit her favorite aunt."_

"_I'm her only aunt," _she joked. _"Shall we head over to my hut Sister?" _She asked with a grin. I took Ahyoka from her asking _"I don't know. What do you think Ahyoka? You ready to go?" _She started giggling melting heart.

My perfect little Ahyoka was amazing. She looked just like her father except her eyes and hair. She had my bright purple eyes and striking silver hair. We aged by very slowly, so even though she was born four cold seasons ago, she looked like a toddler if that. If Ahyoka was like I was, once she looks to be of seven cold seasons, she will stop aging until her Imponte is found. But until I must worry about that, I would kill to protect her from anything and anyone, just as I would Onacona.

"_Let's go Sister! We must talk before you depart! You shall be gone eight darkness too long."_ Awinita grinned pulling me along to her hut.

Now Awinita was the only person, minus Ahyoka, that could take my mind off Onacona. Who I thought of all the time. How could I not think of him? He was my life, my love, my Imponte. But it did feel nice to forget everything every now and then.

So we talked and talked while Ahyoka played with her toys and practice walking. I enjoyed these times I could have with my sister. I truly did. But it was shortly ended when I got the worse news of my life.

"_The chief has died! The chief has died! Where is his wife? Where is Atsila?" _

I froze. I went cold and my eyes filled with tears. I did not just hear those words. It wasn't real. It couldn't be

"_Sister?! What is wrong? What has happened? Why are you crying?" _Awinita asked with worry in her eyes, but I barely heard her. I took off out of the hut as fast as I could.

"_I am here!"_ Please don't say it! _"What has happened to Onacona?" _Please!

"_I'm sorry Atsila. There was an ambush awaiting them. I'm sad to say Onacona has been killed."_

And just like that my life was over. Just before I blacked out I thought I have failed you Onacona.

"Onacona!" I jerked awake screaming his name. Even after all these years the dreams still haunt me at night. I looked around and didn't see Ahyoka anywhere. Panic rose through me quick until I smelled eggs and bacon cooking. She was just cooking, it's alright Atsila. Relax.

"Good morning Mama!" Ahyoka came in smiling with a plate. "I figured I'd make you breakfast before we leave. I know you haven't been sleeping very good."

"Thank you Ahyoka. You didn't have to do that. I was just about to get up to make you some. But go ahead and eat, then we can head out." I smiled weakly at her. Its been hard trying to be genuinely happy ever since that day. It took everything to continue living for her. Yes, it's worth it.

"Mommy? Where are we going again?" She asked me. All I could do was roll my eyes at her and reply with, "You know where silly. We're going to La Push. It's a small reservation. It's in a cold and rainy place though so maybe your friends will be there." That caused her face to light up.

"Really! Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper may be there? Ooh Mommy can we leave now? Please? Wait! I have to pack! I'll be ready in 5 minutes Mommy!" She yelled as she jumped off the bed and ran to the dresser. "Just don't leave me! I haven't seen them in about 200 years!"

That would have made me laugh if Onacona was still here. But since he's not, I don't laugh. Not even a chuckle. Anyways, I should be getting up and packing my stuff, which wasn't much.

By the time I was finished packing, Ahyoka was standing by the door bouncing. "Mama, can we run the rest of the way? I mean if we run we can be there in an hour minimum! So please Mommy? Please please please please!" All I could do was shake my head at her excitement.

"I guess we can. Just let me make a call and then we'll check out." I kissed her forehead and walked over to the table to call Carlisle. "Why don't you head on down? It'll only take a minute." I started dialing his number

"Okay Mommy!" she said as she opened the door. "Don't take too long!"

Shaking my head was all I could do. "Atsila?" He answered after the 2nd ring. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes Carlisle, everything's fine. Did you guys finish the house? Ahyoka is eagered to get there is less than an hour." I heard him chuckle on the other end. "It's not done quite yet but it will be finishes in 2 hours. Then it'll need an extra 2 hours to dry."

_Ugh, how am I suppose to keep her busy for 4 hours?_ "You know you can always come over while its finishing up. We would love to have both of you over." _Thank god._

"That would be wonderful, thank you. We will be there in less than an hour. But I got to go. She's waiting on me so we can go. We will see you guys soon."

"Goodbye Atsila." With that I took off to the main office. Right as I was about to open the door, I heard Ahyokas voice from the side of the building. All I saw was red.

"Look I j-just need to get i-inside with mm-mommy. Please leave me alone." No one better be near her or so help me they will pay. Then just as I feared, I heard a grown mans voice speak. "It's not gonna be bad. Just come to my place and meet my daughter. She looks just like you."

"Leave her the fuck alone!" He was towering over her with her back against the wall. My poor baby was shaking with fear and tears in her eyes. That was all I saw before I started shaking with anger. I slammed him against the wall with my hand tight around his neck. "You ever come near my daughter again and I will rip your fucking head off your shoulders. You're lucky I don't do that to you right now." I tightened my grip watching him turn red.

"Mama! Stop it! Don't kill him!" Hearing her voice was the only thing that calmed me down just enough to loosen my grip but not the shaking. I threw him hard on the ground and turned my back to him. "Get the fuck out of here." Was all I could say.

"Mommy." She looked at me with tear filled eyes breaking my heart. I got on my knees and hugged her, mainly trying to calm myself down. "He didn't touch me Mommy. I'm ok. Calm down." I pulled back and looked in to her eyes.

"Are you sure baby? I swear if he touched you at all I will-" "I'm sure Mama." She said. Then she got her normal smile back. "Can we go check out now? I wanna go see the Cullens now!"

"Let's go." She jumped out my arms and ran to the door jumping. I let the smallest smile on my face and followed her inside.


End file.
